Zero
by Shinzoku
Summary: Latias and Latios had been growing up in Oceanus City for as long as they could remember. Latias is outgoing, artistic, smart, friendly, popular- Latios is shy with a brilliant mind like his father. Somewhere out there, a shadow longs to take their power and use it to finally get rid of his rival once and for all. AU


It was common knowledge that nearly every person in Oceanus City was a great swimmer; those people were able to reach the other half of the city located a good half mile off the beach, carefully dug into the shore with short buildings and communities that spanned mile after mile. Every day a young child sat on the shore with his knees drawn to his chest and ruby red eyes gazing into the ocean. His name was Latios and he was one of few people in the city who could swim. Lugia was at a loss of what to do because his twin, Latias, was going in and out of the water all day and every day, exploring the deep city or using canals on the land to get to the stores and schools she needed to.

When Lugia was not working he would quietly walk out onto the deck of his home. It was set on a large floating raft anchored to the shore, so Lugia was able to clearly see everything happening even so far down the beach everyone was an ant. Often he would spot Latios sitting a few feet away from where high tide would eventually reach- quite often the boy would sit there even through lunch and until dinner time, when Lugia came out and dragged him in.

He could not figure out what exactly was wrong with Latios, if anything was wrong. Boys his age were usually out playing, building sand castles and racing each other through the water. All Latios ever did was stare without any sign of emotion.

"Hey- kid-" Lugia began as he jogged up to the small boy. The tiny bells tied to the hem of his white shorts jingled softly. "Latios- can I talk to you?"

The boy jumped, his hand instantly flying up to his ear. He puched a lock of blue hair behind it and slumped forward. "I guess," he said. Lugia sat down next to him and cross his legs, staring up happily at the sky.

"Is there something wrong? I have not seen you out and playing in so long."

Latios scrunched up his nose. "No one wants to play with me," he said with a frown. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "The moment they look into my eyes they get a weird look and then walk away, saying their parents called them."

Raising an eyebrow, Lugia tilted his son's head toward him. A shiver ran down his back, but he chose to ignore it and ran a hand through Latios' deep blue hair. The boy's eyes were unnerving, though for what reason he did not understand. They were peircing like Lugia's. They were...chilling. Dark red, not ruby red like only a few days before.

"Have you seen anyone?" Lugia asked. Latios shook his head and yelped when Lugia pulled him closer. "Maybe I can get you to join a class or two. Not swimming- art. You seem more adapted to art than physical activity."

"Latias is better at art, though," Latios pointed out. "You see her painting at home..."

"I do, but not all art has to be cute cats." Lugia closed his eyes and listened to the ocean's roar. "You could write, or build things."

Latios raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Build things?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. All the buildings in my city can be considered art."

The boy looked over his shoulder at the city, his gaze raising from the cannals the Water Pokemon used to the tall buildings that looked like them came from a child's drawing. That was what Lugia liked; tall, randomly shaped places that spark inspiration and creativity. Oceanus had some of the most famous artists, including Lugia.

With that thought, Latios looked at his father. "What do you do?"

"Well, I painted all the murals," Lugia said with a smile. His white hair billowed out in a soft breeze and his blue eyes flitted about, watching the Peliper attempt to teach the Seagull how to fly. "Do you want me to sign you up for something?"

"I want to build!" the ten year old exclaimed suddenly, shifting so he was sitting on his knees. "Building would be so cool!"

Lugia let out a chuckle. He stood up and adjusted his tank top, ruffling Latios' hair with his free hand. "I'll do it in the morning. For now, you need to come home, okay?"

He turned and began to walk. At one point he had to shake sand out of his sandals, but found it redundant when every time Latios took a step his boots kicked up sand. Latios trudged on ahead and disappeared inside. With him gone, Lugia looked out into the ocean. He could see his team's islands on the horizon- Articuno's frozen town was spread out across the mountain, Zapdos' buildings rose high into the sky and took power from the never ending thunder and lightning, and Moltres' volcano was covered at the base with a strong wall that protected the city goers from lava if the volcano decided to erupt.

Two of the islands seemed peaceful. Lugia was directly in tune to the events occurring at the islands, getting an odd feeling if anything was going to happen. At Zapdos' island, the clouds seemed darker than they should, the steady flow of lightning random and jagged. Lugia's eyebrows furrowed; if something really was wrong, Zapdos would have already contacted him.

Lugia did not realize he had stopped walking until Latios came out of the house and asked him what he was doing. The Legendary forced a smile and followed Latios.

Though he did not forget about Lightning Island, it stilled nagged at him from time to time.

* * *

_**Shinzu**_ : Mhm. Seeing as Lugia/Latias and Latios have SMASHED the poll, have a story! xD I need to finish the outline for it so it may be a while till you get the next chapter.


End file.
